


I can see the light of a clear blue morning

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hope, I love my sunshine daughter, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, kinda character study but more like situation study Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: The rink in Toruń is really cold.
Series: Quarantink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	I can see the light of a clear blue morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: wall
> 
> I love Katia, 10/10 would sell my soul for her
> 
> (Title from 'Light of a clear blue morning' by Dolly Parton)

The rink in Toruń is really cold, colder than it should be. It takes so much effort to keep her body warmed up during these 6AM sessions, the only time the skaters can train alone.

It's not perfect, but it's still better of what she used to have. Because now, she feels appreciated, feels like she can get somewhere, and if the way to her dreams leads through old rinks, she will take it gladly. She and her family sacrificed enough and she owes that to all of them, to keep going.

There wasn't a place for her before, an invisible wall built in front of her by others, and she couldn't tear it down no matter how hard she was trying.

There is no greatness in fighting for attention of people that choose to look away.

So she doesn't.

Things aren't perfect now, but they're better, and the wall in front of her doesn't seem so scary when there are people that want to help her climb it.

And one day Sylwia smiles, and touches her hair gently in a loving gesture.

"You're going to Toronto."

The wall is still there. But she knows she can knock it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
